Clueless Genius
by Demonslave
Summary: He doesn't understand why his body reacts the way it does around a certain rave haired straw hat wearing man. Can Law figure it out? Or will he be stuck with confusion forever? Bad summary :P. I do not own One Piece. Rated M for lemons. Other couples will be included. Also may contain violence and other graphical continent. Please be advised. LawxLuffy fan fiction!
1. Things I knew

Yo! Minna! This is Demon here! How many of you are surprised that I made another fiction. Hehe well I am too. This fiction was a request by JuneBinoya who happens to be the artist for my other fan fiction Wishing Dreams Come True. hehe this one is for you Ju!

Slanted-thoughts

Bold-journal

* * *

***Law's Pov***

**It's 9:45 am and instead of being in my medical lab I am here at Red Line High School for Talented and Gifted. If you are wondering who I am well let me explain. I am Trafalgar Law I am a student here at the stupid place but I guess it's better than being at home where IT is. Don't worry Ill think of that horrible nightmare later. For now let's stick to the current one. SCHOOL.**

**It's not that I have a problem with school the opposite actually. I love to learn. I love to learn like how to cut out a heart without causing the patient to die. There are lots of things I want to learn but I can't because I am stuck in this awful drab of a building. **

**At least that's what I thought. Until he came. This He-ya had raven black hair, chocolate-brown eyes that made heaven itself want to cry. A crest shaped scar that looked painful obtained. A yellow straw hat with a red ribbon. A red shirt and blue jean shorts and an old pair of wooden sandals. **

**He-ya's name was Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. This boy is most unusual. He is so naïve and innocent like a child. He is always smiling he would be yelled at by the annoying teacher who thinks he's all that and still sit there with a smile that seemed far to be for his face. **

**Which is another thing that intrigues me. Luffy-ya is flexible. When I say flexible you probably thought gymnastics flexible while you're not creative enough ya. This boy's body is like a rubber band. Also the boy can eat. He can out eat an elephant. I am not joking either. **

**This boy fascinate me in the most bizarre ways. I still have yet to conclude why. Most people are easy to read and easier to ignore but him, he is like my experiment in human decapitation and mutilation. I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe I have an unknown disease. I should do some research when I get home...**

I closed the leather worn journal when the bell rang. I was watching the rest of the student walk in and the teacher panting as if he ran a mile. While the teacher was doing role call I looked around the classroom when I noticed he wasn't here. I frowned slightly, 10 minutes later into the class time I was pretending to listen to the teacher droan on and on about the way human blood cells work.

_I am already a certified doctor with four PhD's in different medical fields. I already know how the human cells function. _I sighed as I looked around the classroom with nothing holding my interest because he wasn't here. _I wish he was. _Before I could analyze that thought he walked in as if a miracle had been granted.

His black hair was sticking to his forehead and his school shirt clung to the very thin body it had clothed. My breath hitched a little and the way his pants draped the thin but firm legs. "Sorry I am late. I was eating at my friend Nami's place and Nii-chan and I fell asleep haha." His voice was soft and strong. I held in a breath when his eyes suddenly meet mine.

My heart pounded hard enough for me to hear in my ears. I couldn't hear what the teacher said but he smiled and nodded towards the man. In the utter confusion I know felt I knew 2 things. 1) School was boring and 2) I was fascinated by the creature known as Luffy-ya.

* * *

Okay! so how did I do? I want to apologize in advance if this is not how Law acts or talks I am not trying to create a Law based on my perception I want to stick as close the real character that Oda-Sensei created as much as possible so please let me know if I need to add or change anything! Hehe also please let me know if you like it so far hehe any who I've got work to do people to meet places to go so have a demon luck day!

Demon. Out. Peace.


	2. How about Traffy?

Yo! Minna! This is Demon here! How many of you are suprised that i made another fiction. Hehe well i am too. This fiction was a request by JuneBinoya who happens to be my personal friend and artist. hehe this one is for you Ju!

Slanted-thoughts

Bold-journal

* * *

*Law's Pov*

After Luffy-ya, the boy who intrigues me to a point of obsession, came into the classroom. Late might I add, Luffy-ya had been standing there with the I-am-not-sorry-smile on his face as the teacher looked absoultly vivid. "Mr. Luffy this is the 3rd time this week you have been late. Why on earth would I accept the same reason the first two times?" The idiot teacher asked as his face was slightly red from the slight shout. Luffy-ya suddenly frowned. "Because it's the truth." He said with a slight tone that sounded like Shut-up-because-I-said-to. The teacher's face went up in flames. "Just go sit down now." He said with a slight growl. If I had my scalpel the man's tongue would have been removed.

_No one talks to Luffy-ya like that_. I decided to ignore that thought in favor of starring at the boy in amusement at the smile he flashed at the pissed off teacher.

Luffy-ya started to walk towards his desk. From where I sit I got the perfect view of the slender back and the soft looking globes of flesh that made up his ass... Why thoughts like this pop into my head I am not quite sure..._I need to run test when I get to my lab..._

I turned my head towards the teacher which was difficult considering I still wanted to observe the fascinating specimen. The idiot of a teacher started talking about blood and otherwise boring subjects of science. I had already learned this stuff so I let my mind wander until I heard the sweet sound of bells. I turned toward the sound when I realized it was Straw-hat laughing.

His green hair friend held a slight smile. For a flash I felt hot. Like I had a fever but the heat was in my stomach, sort of like when that detestable pink it tries to come near me. Only slightly different, I was angry at the green hair friend of Luffy-ya. It still baffles me, it was only a flash of this sensation.

Why was I angry in the first place? Why did it seemed directed at the green-haired man? Why did Luffy-ya laugh? Again thoughts like these journal make me think I've spent to much time with Pink It. I really hope that's not the case and should it be I will swallow "Death bell and Nightshade!" 

After that my mind was constantly thinking of reasons, grasping at straws, _Why did seeing Luffy laugh and smile make me so angry? Maybe I am sick. Maybe it was because it broke my focus? _I tried to think of something else. I did. However my mind kept wandering towards the mystery called Luffy. I growled lowly as I supported my now aching head with my right hand.

Class went by after that fairly quickly and I felt a pang noticing that I wouldn't have a chance to study Luffy-ya again until Mrs. Robin's History and Archeology Theory's Class which was after Lunch. I stopped slightly to watch the green-haired man wrap an arm around Luffy-ya's thin shoulders as he laughed. A burning sensation erupted and I clenched my teeth in sheer will to not go over there and pry that arm off.

_How dare he touch My Luffy-ya! _Once again I was confused by my own thoughts. I shook my head still trying to ignore the burning sensation in my gut. Not even being touched by the Pink It caused such a reaction. _Maybe I should go to the nurses. Atleast then maybe I can go to my lab._

I turned to leave down the hall that lead to the main office where the nurses office was located when I heard the shout come from behind me. "Oi! Traffy!" My heart rate increased as I realized it was the object of my obsession. '"L-Luffy-ya." I said with a slight hitched in my breath. _Luffy-ya is talking to me. Luffy-ya is talking to me. Calm down. Calm down. _I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing pulse.

I frowned slightly at the nickname I was given when Luffy had started to come to this school.

* * *

*Law's Flashback Writer's Pov*

_I was walking towards the room that was my science class. Room 4-A, As I got closer to the door I could here the excited squeals and cheers of friends catching up and enemies starting world war 3, "At least it would give me more bodies to experiment on." Law thought darkly as he entered the room with a blank expression on the handsome face. the class had yet to settle down until the teacher walked in with a thin student behind him. _

_"Everyone sit down, quiet down and meet Monkey D. Luffy. " At first I just starred out the window until the boy spoke. "Hello everyone nice to me you I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I just moved here from Fusha town." The smile on the boy made everyone gasp in amazement at how wide the smile was. The teacher now told the boy to sit down and so he did._

* * *

_*Law's Flashback, Luffy's Side, Writer's Pov*_

_ Luffy sat down right next to the boy with a white fur hot with black polk-a -dots and deep emotionless black eyes. The deep circles underneath only enhanced the matured look of the man. His black side burn stuck out on the pale skin. His lips were pressed into a thin line neither frowning or smile just sorta there. He was wearing a yellow hoodie and black pants that made the pale skin look even paler. The tattoo on his hand stood out as it was D-E-A-T-H written on his fingers. _

_Luffy was curious about the boy so doing what Luffy did best he stared at him until Law's skin seemed to crawl. Turning a bored gaze toward the source of the uneasy feeling he saw the new boy staring at him. "Is there something you want?" Law asked with a gruff voice. Luffy shiver at the warm feeling in his stomach from just hearing his voice. "I am Luffy and you are?" Law look at him with a raised eyebrow. "My name is Trafalgar Law." _

_Luffy blinked for a moment. "Trafly? Traflagar? Hmm.. How about Traffy." Law gave a look of disbelief._

* * *

Death bell and Nightshade are two ingredients from the Video game Skyrim. I don't know if anyone plays it but adding these ingredients will make a Damage Health Potion haha. 

Well anywho I listened to you all and tried making the story longer how did I do? Lol well there is not much else I wanted to say except enjoy the chapter hope you liked it. Have a demon luck day/night.

Demon. Out. Peace


	3. I have a date?

_Hello everyone:D hope you enjoy the story :D hehe _

* * *

_Previously on Clueless Genius_

_*Luffy's Side, Law's Flashback, Writer's Pov*_

_Luffy blinked for a moment. "Trafly? Traflagar? Hmm.. How about Traffy." Law gave a look of disbelief._

* * *

*Now*

*Law's Pov*

**Journal, you won't believe what I have to tell you. I guess it would be pointless for me to have you guess. So I will just tell you. I have a date with Luffy-ya this Saturday. I can't believe it either. I guess I have to tell you what happened..**

I heard a faint "Traffy." Being echoed in my ear. I finally blinked realizing I had starred off into space._ "_Sorry Luffy-ya, you were saying?" I asked There was a flash of something in Luffy's eyes that I couldn't quite catch. "I was wondering if I could talk to you after Ms. Robin's class?" I quirked an eyebrow, _What would Luffy need to talk about after class? _"Sorry Luffy-ya, I probably won't be here, I was just heading to the nurses." I said as I was caught off guard by the hurt look and concerned look in Luffy-ya's deep brown eyes.

"Oh okay. Want me to walk you to the nurses then?" I was just about to answer when I heard some one shout Luffy's name. It was the green-haired friend. "Oi Luffy! We are going to be late for Brook's Class. " I gritted my teeth when Luffy suddenly smiled at Zoro. _Why can't Luffy-ya smile at me like that? _I stood still for a moment before I tried to walk away. I felt a small but firm and warm hand on my arm. "I decided I am going to walk you to the nurses." I heard Luffy say. I was shell-shocked as I took a chance and glanced at Luffy-ya's guard dog his eyes had a un-easy look before giving me a glare. I smirked at him which made Zoro seem to clench his teeth more.

"You didn't have to walk me Luffy-ya." I said with my usually bored toned. Although I felt the muscles in my body easy into the warmth of Luffy-ya's hand. The way my body responded made me frown. I hated people, it was even worse when people touched me. Yet, Luffy-ya once again made me review and look at everything.

_Why would this particular child make me curious enough to question my habits. I must be sick, because this brown-eyed straw hat wearing boy made me unfocused. _I finally snapped out of my thoughts long enough to realize Luffy was talking. I was fascinated by the way this boy's eyes gleamed as he was talking about meat. _How can meat produce reaction like that? _I quietly listened as he rambled on to his favorite meat soup, meat pie, meat, meat ice cream and all around meat.

_I wish I were meat. _I couldn't help the quiet laugh at the thought. Luffy-ya stopped talking and looked at me with curiosity. Suddenly before I knew it we were in front of a room which was labeled _Infirmary. _I turned to Luffy as he started to speak. "We should go out this Saturday." I blinked for a moment. I looked at the blushed face of Luffy and realized I felt warm myself. "Uh..." _That is as long as Pink It doesn't need me for a job. "_Sure."

The smile on Luffy's face left me breathless. "R-Really! Yay!" His chocolate eyes sparkled even brighter than when he spoke of meat. I couldn't help the small twitch of my lips as a small smile appeared. The nurse door suddenly opened revealing a boy with fearful eyes ran out. Luffy and I peered inside.

A woman wearing too tight purple pants and a shirt that didn't cover enough of the sagging skin of her body. Her silver hair had been shoved back by her obscenely large sunglasses was sauntering towards the door with a bottle of alcohol in her hand screaming obscenity. "Dr. Kureha please calm down." Said a small boy the size of a large stuff animal. His light shaggy brown hair was covered with a bright pink hat with a white x in the front. His hands were frantically waving in front of the older woman and his light tanned eyes were frantic.

Luffy-ya laughed at the pair. "Hey chopper, hey old witch." Dr. Kureha's eyes narrowed and Chopper's "Hey Luffy. Dr. Kureha Calm down." "What did you just call me you impudent little brat." Huffed out the old lady. Luffy laughed and showed a full row of shining teeth. Dr. Kureha gazed softed a mill-a second until she threw the bottle at Luffy's head. "You damn brat what is it you want anyway?"

"Uhhhhh, oh yeah Traffy said he need to come here." Dr. Kureha's eyes peered into Luffy's for a moment. A silent exchange was made and a small smile, yes the witch actually smiled at Luffy. "I see." Her eye's now bore into mine. "Well by all mean's come in and sit down. I'll have Chopper take a look at ya. Now Luffy go off to class." I could see he wanted to fight but the witch doctor held up a scalpel. Luffy paled said good-bye and was gone in a single second.

* * *

Well minna what did you think of this chapter? how you liked. Guys, I am trying to keep chapters long I am lol but don't put to much faith in it :D lol oh also I wanted to thank Labyrinth-chan for the idea of Zoro not liking Law's feelings I hope you enjoyed the small scene I placed :D Well that's pretty much it. hehe have a demon luck day/night

Demon. Out. Peace.


	4. I like your laugh

Yo! Minna! This is Demon here! How many of you are surprised that I made another fiction. Hehe well I am too. This fiction was a request by JuneBinoya who happens to be the artist for my other fan fiction Wishing Dreams Come True. hehe this one is for you Ju!

Slanted-thoughts/flashbacks

Bold-journal

* * *

_Previously on Clueless Genius_

_ I turned to Luffy as he started to speak. "We should go out this Saturday." I blinked for a moment. I looked at the blushed face of Luffy and realized I felt warm myself. "Uh..." That is as long as Pink It doesn't need me for a job. "Sure."_

* * *

*Now Law's Pov*

**Dear Journal, Today is the day of Luffy and I's date. My heart is beating rapidly, my hands are sweating and this morning I was wondering what to wear. I am normal not like this. I have ran multiple test at the lab. So I am not sick but I still can't understand why I am acting like this.**

**I feel something flutter in my stomach. It is not a painful feeling, just there. I've never felt this before. I can't understand it. I grow irritated that I don't know what this is. Maybe it's an unknown disease.**

I frowned slightly as I put my pen down. I don't like not knowing. I sighed as I picked up a book. It was about stomach and heart diseases. I had already read through Arrhythmias, Heart Failure, and Angina. Some symptoms are the same but not quite. It is frustrating.

I went to flip the page when my phone went off. _Who would be calling me this early? _I pick up my phone and flipped it open to answer it. "Hello?" My heart started to pounded hard when I heard "Oh hey Traffy! It's me Luffy. I was wondering if you were ready?" "Ready?" I asked. "Yeah ready for the date?" _Oh yeah haha. _"Um yeah.." "Great haha I'll see you in 10!" Before I could answer he had already hung up.

I hurried to get the last few things. My jacket ,brush my teeth, brush my hair and clean up the study for a moment. I manage to get the pile of papar neatly stored when I heard the bell ding. I ran to my front door and sucked in a breath.

Luffy was dressed in slimming black jeans and had on a long red sleeved shirt. His normal straw hat layed on his back. I suddenly wondered if I look good enough in my over-sized yellow shirt and black slack pants. "Hi Luffy-ya." I said with a small smirk. "Hey Law! You ready?" I barely had time to nod before I was dragged out to the street where a black Harley sat.

I whistled appreciatively. "Whoa you drive this?" Luffy just smiled and nodded. "Yupp, my brother bought it for me." He had suddenly handed me a black helmet. "Hurry up, hop on." Luffy said with a grin as he got on himself. "L-luffy-ya where is your helmet?" Luffy looked at me with a laugh. "You are wearing it." I could have sworn he laughed slightly at my face. I frowned slightly, "Isn't that dangerous Luffy-ya?" Luffy just flashed a smile.

* * *

*20 minutes later~*

"L-Luffy-ya. Where are we?" I asked. The scene in front of me was beautiful. There was a lake with water as clear as glass. Luffy looked at me and laughed. "It's Lake Red Line. You've never been here before?" I shook my head quickly. _Pink it doesn't take me anywhere unless there is a_ _job_. "Why are we here though Luffy-ya, I thought you couldn't swim?" Luffy smiled slightly, "I can't."

I frowned, _then why are we here_? "Traffy, you think way to much." Luffy said with a mischievous look. "My friend owns a restaurant here. Luffy said laughing. I smiled slightly, "Come on!" Luffy said grabbing my hand. My face felt slightly warm. _Maybe I am catching a fever? _

* * *

*5 minutes later*

I was standing in front of the world-renowned _Baratie. "_L-Luffy h-how d-did you? Baratie is one of the most popular restaurants and you are telling me we have a table here?" Luffy gave me a look of cluelessness. "Yeah?" He said "Wow Sanji! Is that true is Baratie really that popular?"

I glanced up to see a blond haired looking man with curly eyebrows. Wearing a black suit. "Of course you shitty bastard. Baratie is the worlds best restaurant." Luffy just shrugged "So? That's good right?" I swore I saw Sanji's forehead vein pulsate with anger. "Of course! It's the best!" Luffy's laugh echoed across the room causing the other guest to now stare at us.

Sanji had sighed and turned around telling us to follow him. We quickly got to a booth in the back where there was little to no one around. I was silently grateful. All though I love studying people I like the quite atmosphere. Luffy is talking about his favorite foods which is pretty much meat and anything in between but mostly meat. Our plates arrive which confused me until the waiter looked at Luffy and said "here's the normal."

Luffy had passed between eating to ask "What about you Traffy? Which is your favorite food?" I replied "Knowledge" without much thought. I looked into his eyes and flickering emotion that passed through. "Is knowledge tasty?" I had actually paused for a moment before I had my head tilting back and a deep laughter filling the air. I saw from my tear-filled eyes, the grin that Luffy sported. "W-what is it?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"I like hearing you laugh."

* * *

Hello minna! Okay so I know you all are probably very mad that I haven't updated in awhile and for that I apologize so much and I promise I will find a way to make it up I swear. I am just trying to catch up on my personal life at the moment and I cant seem to catch my breath. Well I hope you all like this chapter and are sorta less angry with me lol. well any who comment and let me know how you liked this one. :) Love always Demon

Have a demon filled party and live like the demon kings! :)


End file.
